Princess Alice
by Jasper'sPixie97
Summary: Alice lives with the Volturi, but what happens when they sort out the problem of an immortal child? Alice meets a very cute vampire with curly blonde hair as well. Will they be together, or will the past that has just caught up with Alice tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So, this is my first story, I am hoping that it will be enjoyable for everyone reading it._

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight, I'm not Stephenie Meyer (sigh) :(_

**Chapter One**

**Alice P.O.V.**

Today Aro, Marcus, Caius and the rest of the guard were going to sort out a mess in Forks. It wasn't really a mess, but we'd had a tip off from a vampire named Irina. The minute she mentioned immortal child we had to sort it out. I'd never met the Cullen's. Well I'd never really met anyone outside of the Volturi and their guard. Ever since I was changed I had lived with them in Volterra. Aro told me that the Cullen's were like me, feeding off the blood of animals, I couldn't wait to see them.

That isn't the only difference about me though, I wish it was. You see, I guess you could say that I am a freak among freaks. I have the power to use other people's gifts and retain them. I can also invent new gifts; it's limited though, if someone already has it, I can't get it unless I get near them. I think that's why Aro wants me to stay with them. His head is filled of thoughts of what could happen if he hadn't found me. Yes, I can read minds. I got it from somebody who came to Volterra less than a year ago. I never got meet them though.

"Alice, we're leaving for Forks, come on," Jane's impatient voice sounded from the throne room.

I had never liked Jane, although she gave me a pretty good gift. I can make people feel pain. Alec's power also comes in handy, especially when she was being annoying. Alec's power is to cut of your senses completely. No sight, no taste, no feel, no smell and no hearing. The good thing is, she can't do anything back to me because I can turn it back on her, it was a gift I thought of.

"Alice!" Jane was coming up the stairs to my room know, oh no.

"Coming," I quickly shouted back as I bolted out of my room at top speed.

I was wearing some of my best clothes; no doubt that Aro wouldn't miss a chance to show off his prized possession for the first time. Aro had said when the time is right that he would tell the world (of vampires) that I existed. He wanted every vampire to know that if they messed with the Volturi that they would have to deal with me. I felt like a pawn in a massive game of chess. I knew that Aro and the rest of them were just using me, knowing how powerful I was.

Around two hours later, after running for a while, we slowed down as we neared the clearing where the Cullen's would be waiting. Aro, Marcus and Caius entered first. Followed by the guard, then the wives, and then I came in right at the very back.

I paid no attention as they discussed the matter at hand.

"Alice," Aro's voice broke through the silence I had made myself hear. "Come here."

I slowly walked forward, my head down. I didn't really want anyone to see me, afraid of what they would say.

When I arrived at Aro's side he took my hand.

"Don't be rude," he chastised. "Say hello, Alice."

"Hello Alice," I muttered as a smile played on my lips. Nearly everybody laughed, even Caius and Marcus. Aro didn't seem very pleased with me. I let a small giggle out; the sound was like wind chimes. I don't laugh very often.

"Alice," he hissed very low so that only I could hear.

I straightened up, anticipating the gasp of shock as every one took in my appearance.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

We were in the clearing awaiting the arrival of the Volturi. Emmett and Rosalie had gone missing a couple days ago. No one had seen them, apart from the wolves that let them pass over the treaty line. I wondered what they were doing.

I looked up just as they entered the clearing. I can't believe that Irina would do something like this, to her own family. It was a good thing that we had worked out what had happened though. My jaw dropped at the sight. I thought it would just be Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. First came Aro, Marcus and Caius. Following them were the guard, the wives and right at the end of the synchronized procession was… My undead heart would have skipped a beat if it could. Right at the end was a young girl, totally out of place, not wearing a cloak, but a knee-length blue dress. Her head was covered in short, spiky black hair. She looked short, like a pixie. She was gorgeous. She stayed at the back throughout the whole thing, acting as though she couldn't hear a word. Well, I wasn't even paying attention myself. I let them sort it out. I looked around at all the witnesses we had gotten to stand on our side. All of them stood as though this might not be there last moments. I knew how quickly this could turn into a fight if the Volturi chose it to.

A sudden wind blew and I caught Emmett and Rosalie's scent. They came into the clearing followed by a male and a female. The male had a heartbeat similar to Nessie's. It was faster than normal human's, like a hummingbird's.

I turned my attention back to the angel; I wish I knew her name. A couple of minutes later Aro turned his attention to the girl at the back.

"Alice, come here." He turned back to us as she walked forward.

Alice walked as though she would rather be anywhere else. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Don't be rude," he chastised as she reached his side. "Say hello, Alice."

"Hello Alice," she muttered. Her voice a clear soprano, as though she were singing every word.

I laughed, as did nearly everyone else. Even Caius and Marcus were laughing. Aro didn't seem very pleased. She giggled, it sounded like wind chimes. I saw Aro whisper something to her, but I couldn't hear it. Immediately she straightened up, when she lifted her head I gasped as did everybody else.

She flicked a piece of black hair out of her eyes. She was short, as I had thought. Really short, but so beautiful. The most shocking thing though was her eyes. They weren't golden or red. They were a bright blue. A piercing blue at that. I continued staring at her, but I wasn't the only one this time. _Alice_, I said in my mind, what a beautiful name. I caught Edward glancing at me from the corner of my eye. I just shrugged.

"Hi," Alice said again, feeling embarrassed.

"This is Alice, which you already know," Aro commented while glaring at her. He pushed her forward. "Tell them about yourself."

"No," she said stepping back.

"Alice," he warned.

"No, do it yourself," she growled.

Everybody in the clearing was shocked. We all stared at the confrontation between Alice and Aro. They glared at each other, I looked to Edward but he just shrugged.

"It's like Bella, I can't read their minds," Edward muttered. He was clearly confused.

Alice then turned around and took off, running straight past me.

"Well, I think everything is fine then, we'll be leaving," Aro said, dazed.

The Volturi and their guard proceeded to leave. There was a moment of silence before the clearing erupted into cheers, none of us died today. Not even Irina. My family turned to each other smiling.

"We made it," Bella muttered.

Soon all our witnesses had left as well, returning to where they were before, with Carlisle warning them not to hunt in the area.

"What was that?" Carlisle eventually asked.

"No idea, I couldn't read their minds," Edward answered.

"She looked so sad," Esme commented, always worried about others.

"Why do you think she ran off?" I asked, knowing that all of us wanted that question answered.

"Should we look for her," Esme asked curiously.

We all looked at each other, pondering over the question.

"Ok, we'll go back to the clearing and try to find her trail," Carlisle said taking charge.

We went back to clearing and started our search, her trail was all over the place, and then it just stopped, _she's good_, I thought to myself. Edward raised his eyebrow at me. _I was a soldier_, I thought back. Edward seemed to understand.

We split up; I was by myself, as I didn't have a mate. I went back into soldier mode and looked for any signs of her whereabouts. I came across her a couple minutes later. She was curled up in a ball, hidden by a bush.

_Hope you like it, review, please, any comments about making it better, or if it's good the way it is, all welcome. Also any suggestions are welcome, different P.O.V's?_

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight _

**Chapter 2**

**Alice P.O.V.**

I ran out of the clearing, how could he use me like that, I thought. I had read Aro's mind, he thought of me as a puppet, nothing more. After putting a mental shield, which somebody in the clearing had, around us and then after linking our minds we talked. I just couldn't handle it anymore; I was not going to be treated without respect. That's when I ran away, running past a very cute vampire with curly blonde hair and golden eyes.

I realised that I should be covering up my sent, so I did and then found a very big bush to hide behind. I curled up in a tight ball and stayed there. Not long after I heard the sounds of other vampires, then one came to stand over the bush I was behind.

"Are you alright?" He whispered as he picked me up. It was the cute one again. He looked even better close up.

"Yeah, I can stand," I muttered.

"Jasper," he said shyly, holding out his hand.

"Alice, but you already know that," I said shaking his hand. I jolted as I picked up his gift, so he was an empath.

"Jasper," a woman cried as she came up to us, a man right at her heels. "Hello sweetie," she said sweetly to me. From Jasper's empath gift I could tell she was concerned about me. "I'm Esme, and this is Carlisle," she said gesturing to the man behind her.

"Hello," he greeted me politely.

"She's feeling overwhelmed," Jasper mentioned.

"Sorry," they apologised.

Do you want to come back to our house?" Esme asked.

I just shrugged and they led me back to their house. I looked at it in awe, it was a big house, more of a mansion with one wall made completely of glass. We went inside and I realised that it was light and airy, unlike the 'castle' as they liked to call it, of Volterra.

"Hi, I'm Emmett," I looked up to see this huge male standing only inches from me. He was very muscly and kind of scary looking.

"Emmett," a female growled behind him, "You're scaring her," she then slapped him around the head.

"Aww, Rosie baby, I just wanted to say hello," Emmett whined like a little kid.

"Don't mind him," the female said. She was tall, with blonde hair reaching halfway down her back. "I'm Rosalie," she said kindly.

"Alice," I muttered shyly.

I continued to look around me in awe until somebody tapped my shoulder.

"Can we talk to you?" It was Carlisle; he seemed to be the leader of this coven.

My mind clicked as I realised that these people were the Cullen's. There didn't seem to be anything wrong here.

"Alice?" Carlisle was still waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, of course," I said as I followed him into what looked like a dining room.

Well, Aro said that they lived like humans. I sat down at the end of the table, feeling out of place. Soon all of them were there, staring at Carlisle, waiting for him to begin.

"Well, Alice," Carlisle said searching for the right words. "Can I ask you a few questions about yourself?"

"Sure," I answered cautiously.

"Your eyes?"

"I honestly don't know, I woke up with them like this, I never had red eyes. I never thirsted for human blood either," I answered, wondering about it too.

"Why couldn't I read your mind in the clearing?" A male with bronze coloured hair asked.

"Edward," Esme scolded.

"Sorry Esme," he muttered. "I'm Edward," he continued looking at me.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment. Wait, did he say read my mind?

"You were the one in Volterra," I blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"Someone came went to the Volturi about a year ago, they could read minds without the need for contact," I tilted my head curiously, I didn't think I would ever meet him.

"Yes, I guess that was me then," Edward looked at me as though I had lost my mind. "So, why couldn't I read your mind, or Aro's?" Edward questioned again.

"Oh, somebody in the clearing had a mental shield, so I put that around us and then linked our minds," I said enthusiastically.

Everyone looked at me in awe, especially Carlisle.

"That would be me," a female with chocolate brown hair spoke up; I hadn't even seen her before. "I'm Bella," she said quietly.

"Oh, hello," I chirped, finding that I was happy for once.

"What exactly is your gift?" Carlisle inquired.

"Well, I can use the gifts of others and retain them. I can also invent new gifts, if I want a gift I just think about it and then I have it, but if somebody already has it then I have to get near them in order to use it," I said eagerly.

All of the Cullen's gasped and I felt the smile fall from my face. They looked at one another and then back at me.

_I hope you guys enjoy my story so far. Well, that's all for now I guess._

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who are reading my story. I really appreciate it, especially the support from you guys, you know, in the form of a review. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I think everybody already knows that..._

**Chapter Three**

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Awesome!" Emmett shouted putting his hand up for a high five.

Rosalie slapped him over the back of the head as she had done earlier.

"How old are you Emmett?" She growled.

"I don't know, I lost count," he admitted sheepishly.

I giggled and everybody looked at me surprised. I quickly regained my composure. Emmett continued to rub the back of his head, looking like a kid about five years of age.

"How could you use it so quickly? It took me ages to be able to put my shield over somebody else's mind," Bella looked at me, her golden eyes wide with interest.

"I don't know, it just kind of happened, probably because I got it from you and you already knew how to use it," I casually.

"Interesting," Carlisle mused out loud.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. There were a few missed calls from Aro. I quickly snapped it shut; I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"How did you come to be with the Volturi?" Jasper asked from beside me, I jumped not realising he had been there. "Sorry," he mumbled apologetically.

"That's ok. Not long after I woke up, the Volturi came to clean up a mess; I think it was a newborn army that somebody had created in Texas. Anyway, I was part of it, they were about to destroy me when Eleazar said that I had a great gift. Aro decided to spare me and take me in. That was about thirty years ago now," I said cautiously, making sure not to mention my mother. I don't know what happened to her, she left when I was about fourteen, three years before I became a vampire.

"Do you know who the creator was?" Jasper asked looking at me intensely.

"I think her name was Maria, apparently she'd been doing it for quite some time. I'm surprised she hadn't been caught before."

Jasper growled, before standing up and leaving the room. From a room upstairs I heard something smash. He was really mad! What did I say?

"You didn't do anything sweetie," Esme said, noticing my look of dismay.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I looked at Alice. "Do you know who your creator was?" I questioned, looking at her intensely.

"I think her name was Maria, apparently she'd been doing it for quite some time. I'm surprised she hadn't been caught before."

I growled at the mention of Maria. So she was still condemning others to a life of fighting for survival, only to be killed when they were past their year mark. I ran from the dining room and up to my room. I slammed the door, making it fall off of its hinges. How could she still be doing this? And to someone as sweet as Alice. She didn't deserve a life like that! I grabbed my books throwing them to the floor. Whatever I could grab I did.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I nodded my head weakly as the smashing continued. Edward and Emmett ran upstairs, probably to stop Jasper from breaking everything in the house.

"Let me go!" Jasper shouted as I heard the sound of teeth snapping and furious growls.

"Maybe I should leave," I suggested as I got up to go.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just, Jasper has some things in his past that he needs to deal with," Esme murmured as she came to my side and pulled me into a tight hug.

Esme was sobbing tearlessly, I sat down again and Carlisle pulled Esme into a hug. We all went into the lounge room and sat down quietly. About five minutes later Edward and Emmet came downstairs, holding Jasper at both sides.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Emmett and Edward ran in and grabbed my arms. I kicked at them and tried to get out of their grip.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I snapped at them and growled.

They continued to hold me, eventually forcing me to the ground.

"Maybe I should leave," Alice suggested from downstairs.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just, Jasper has some things in his past that he needs to deal with," Esme murmured, as she started sobbing tearlessly.

I knew that I was hurting them, but I was furious that Maria would do this.

About five minutes later I had finally calmed down enough for Edward and Emmett to let me up. We made our way downstairs, both of them still holding my arms.

"I'm sorry Esme," I whispered as I fell at her feet.

**Alice P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry Esme," he whispered as he fell at her feet.

"It's ok honey," she whispered back.

I sat in the armchair feeling more on the outside than ever.

"Alice? Can I talk to you?" Jasper asked warily.

"Ok," I answered.

I followed Jasper out of the house and into the surrounding forest. After a while Jasper stopped abruptly and I halted to a stop beside him.

"Sorry about before," Jasper started.

"It doesn't matter," I cut him off.

"It does matter," he shot back.

I took an involuntary step back at his words. He hung his head in shame.

"What happened?" I questioned carefully.

"Maria happened," he spat out. "She changed me into a vampire and I helped her control her newborn armies."

I stared at him, my eyes wide with shock. "Oh," was all I could manage to come up with.

Jasper turned to me, his eyes full of regret.

"I really shouldn't have acted the way I did. It's just, I know what happens in a place like that."

I glanced at him curiously and my eyes opened even wider as I noticed the crescent-shaped bite marks all over his visible body. He just smiled half-heartedly.

"What happened," I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really feel like talking about it at the moment. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. Maybe some other day," Jasper shrugged.

"Ok," I whispered quietly.

"We should really be getting back now," Jasper suggested.

We made it back to the house in no time. The whole way back I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Jasper. What was his story?

_Ooh, anyway, review! Please! It'll make me happy! _:) _Oh, just writing this story makes me happy. But you guys have the power to make me even happier!_

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I would like to tell all of my readers that I really like hearing what you think of this story. I also enjoy writing it, if I have a bad day I can get lost in another world. Anyway on to the disclaimer. Ta-daaaa!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unless someone wants to give it to me (hint hint). Sigh, in my dreams._

**Chapter Four**

**Esme P.O.V.**

I watched as Jasper and Alice ran from the house. I wonder if he was going to tell her, or just simply apologise to her. Carlisle held me tight as we waited for their return. I looked at Edward.

"Jasper's just saying sorry, he doesn't want to tell her yet," Edward replied to my unspoken words.

Alice already felt like a part of the family, even though we have only known her for less than twenty-four hours.

"I know what you mean," Edward admitted sheepishly.

I looked around the living room at my children, wondering if Alice would someday be here with us permanently. Emmett and Rosalie were on the loveseat, Carlisle and I on one of the other loveseats. Bella and Edward on the couch with Nessie, fast asleep, between them. I looked up as I heard Jasper's footsteps nearing the house. Jasper came straight over to me and gave me a hug.

"Sorry Esme," Jasper said again as Alice went to sit on the arm of the couch.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Alice and I made it back to the house in a few minutes. I went straight to Esme to give her a hug. I couldn't believe that I had acted that way.

"Sorry Esme," I said again.

I turned around to see Alice sitting on the arm of the couch. She looked lonely and out of place, her hair falling into her eyes. She pushed it up again as she looked around. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink flip top phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Alice, where are you?"_ Aro was on the other end of that phone call.

"Why should I tell you?" She retorted.

"_Alice, tell me now," _Aro growled.

"Nope," and with that she hung up.

She looked around the room and I just stared at her. Not many people can get away with talking to Aro like that. Everybody in the room was shocked, Emmett was impressed, but that's just Emmett.

"Well, what now?" Alice asked breaking the ice with her clear bell-like voice.

"Umm, how about you stay with us for the night?" Esme asked.

"Ok," Alice replied happily.

"How about we play hide and seek?" Emmett suggested, earning him seven disbelieving stares and one slap across the head.

"So what are we going to do?" Alice asked curiously.

Emmett opened his mouth again but quickly shut it. We sat there for a while, and then Edward, Bella and Nessie went to their cottage. Carlisle and Esme up to their bedroom so did Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and I looked at each other from across the room, I smiled and so did she. Alice, she was just so beautiful.

**Alice P.O.V.**

As Jasper was apologising to Esme again I sat on the arm of one of the couches. Jasper turned around to look at me as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I opened my phone, already knowing who was on the other end.

"Alice, where are you?" Aro questioned me.

I sighed internally. "Why should I tell you?" I retorted.

"Alice, tell me now," Aro growled, boy was he mad.

"Nope," I said as I hung up on him.

I looked around the room to see al of the Cullen's staring at me. They were all shocked, but Emmett was…impressed?

"Well, what now?" I asked breaking the ice.

"Umm, how about you stay with us for the night?" Esme suggested.

"Ok," I replied happily.

"How about we play hide and seek?" Emmett suggested, earning him seven disbelieving stares and one slap across the head by Rosalie, she hits him across the head a lot.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked curiously.

Emmett opened his mouth but quickly shut it again. After sitting in silence for a while Edward, Bella and Nessie left. I don't know where they were going and I didn't ask. Carlisle and Esme went upstairs, so did Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper looked across the room at me and I looked at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Jasper, he was so handsome. We continued staring at each other, smiling and then I realised that the sun had started to rise.

"Come with me," Jasper sad as he stood up abruptly, holding his hand out.

I didn't question him, I just took his hand and we ran out into the forest again.

"I want to tell you now," he said, as he looked me in the eyes.

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable…" I started protesting but was silenced as he put a finger to my lips.

"I want to," he said, sounding surer of himself this time.

I nodded my head weakly as he closed his eyes. Jasper shuddered before opening his eyes and beginning his story.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

The sun had started to rise; I didn't know we had been staring at each other for so long.

"Come with me," I said as I stood up and held my hand out for Alice, I was going to tell her.

I thought she would ask, but she didn't, she just took my hand and we ran into the forest again.

"I want to tell you now," I said looking her in the eyes.

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable…" Alice started protesting but I silenced her by putting my index finger to her lips.

"I want to," I said, my voice sounding surer than before.

_Ooh, what happens when Jasper tells Alice? Please review, I am open minded to any comments._

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I never will, poor me._

**Chapter Five**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I closed my eyes and shuddered as the memories came to the front of my mind.

"I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I was only seventeen but I was tall enough to pass as twenty. People always listened to me, and they liked me. I was quickly promoted through the ranks over older more experienced men," I drew in an unnecessary breath before continuing. "I was the youngest major in Texas, and that was even acknowledging my real age.

"I was in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when we reached the harbour. It took a day to prepare them and then I left with the first column of civilians to move them to Houston. I remember that one night clearly.

"It was dark by the time we reached the city. I stayed long enough to make sure the entire party was situated safely. After I had done that, I got myself a fresh horse and headed back to Galveston. I didn't have the time to rest.

"About a mile outside of the city I found three women walking around. I dismounted to offer them my aid because I assumed they were stragglers. When I could see their faces in the dim moonlight I was stunned into silence. They were, without a doubt, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"They had very pale skin, I remember wondering about it. There was a little black-haired girl, with features that were clearly Mexican, even she was porcelain in the moonlight. All of them seemed fairly young, still young enough to be called girls. I knew that they weren't from our party, I would've remembered seeing these girls.

" 'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a clear voice, like wind chimes. Her hair was fair and her skin was a snowy white.

"The other girl was even blonder, her skin just as chalky. She had a face like an angel. She leaned towards me, her eyes half closed as she inhaled deeply.

" 'Mmm,' she sighed. 'Lovely.'

"The brunette, the tiny one, put her and on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. It sounded as though she meant her voice to be sharp, but it was too soft and musical.

" 'Concentrate, Nettie,' she said.

"I was pretty good at sensing how others related to each other, and the brunette seemed to be in charge of the others. If they were in the military I would've said that she outranked them.

" 'He looks right – he's young, strong, an officer…' The brunette paused, and I tried to speak but failed. 'And there's something more…do you sense it?' she asked the other two girls. 'He's…compelling.'

" 'Oh, yes,' Nettie agreed quickly as she leaned toward me.

" 'Patience,' the brunette told her. 'I want to keep this one.'

" Nettie frowned, seeming annoyed.

" 'You had better do it Maria,' the taller blonde spoke again. 'If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.'

" 'Yes, I'll do it,' Maria agreed. 'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, I don't want to have to watch my back while I'm trying to focus.

"My hair was standing on end, even though I didn't understand what these beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts were screaming at me that there was danger. That the angel had meant it before when she spoke of killing. My judgement overruled my instincts though, I had been taught not to fear women, but to protect them.

" 'Let's hunt,' Nettie said enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They turned around – they were so graceful! – and ran towards the city. Their feet didn't seem to touch the ground they were so fast. Their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and then they were gone.

"I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously.

" 'What is your name, soldier.' Maria asked.

" 'Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am,' I stammered unable to be impolite to a female.

" 'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. 'I have a good feeling about you.'

"She took a step closer to me, and inclined her head as though she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen, even though my instincts were screaming at me to run."

I paused and looked at Alice, wondering how she was taking all this information in. She stared at me, her ice blue eyes wide. I smiled a little; her mouth was open into a little 'o'.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, making sure it wasn't too much information.

"Yeah, wow," she mumbled.

I laughed before continuing. "A few days later woke up, and was introduced to my new life.

"Their names were Maria, Nettie and Lucy. Maria had rounded up the other two not long before that, all three were survivors of recently lost battles. The partnership was purely that of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted to get her territories back. The others were eager to increase their territories. At that time a lot of armies were put together for hunting grounds. If you could successfully eliminate any other competition you would have all the humans in that area. Maria was more careful about it though; she wanted a superior army. She was careful about which humans she chose, she sought out specific humans who had potential. She gave us more attention, more training than others normally bothered with. She taught us how to fight and how to be invisible to humans. When we did well, we were rewarded…" I didn't go into any detail.

"She was in a hurry though. Maria wanted to act while we were strong, as the massive newborn strength began to wane around the one-year mark.

"When I joined Maria there were six of us. Within a fortnight she had added four more. We were all male – Maria wanted soldiers – and that made it slightly more difficult to keep us from fighting among ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was very pleased with me, even though she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was stronger because I was rewarded more often.

"Maria decided to put me in charge of the others, she was a good judge of character. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty.

"Maria grew quite fond of me – she began to depend on me. In some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I didn't know that there was any other way to live.

"I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end, I was eager to prove myself. We fought, and won, a lot of battles against other covens. We were well trained, and did it without attracting any attention to ourselves.

The success made Maria greedy though. In the first year she had control over most of Texas and northern Mexico. Some covens from the South came to try and dislodge her."

I looked at my hand, brushing my fingers along one of the many scars covering my arms.

"The fighting was so intense that many worried the Volturi would return. Out of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive past the first eighteen months. We won some, lost some. Even Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually, but we won that battle as well.

"Maria and I were able to keep a hold on Monterrey. The wars continued though it quieted a little. The idea of conquest was dying out.

"Maria and I kept a few dozen newborns ready. They didn't mean anything to us, as they were disposable. We _did _dispose of them when they were of no use. The years passed and my life continued in the same pattern. I was sick of it for a long time before anything changed…"

**Alice P.O.V.**

Jasper looked at me. I shuddered as he described the life he had had, making me wonder if I would have followed the same path.

"Decades later I developed a relationship with a newborn that had remained useful and survived the first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter, I like him, he was civilised. I guess that's the right word. He didn't really enjoy the fight.

"He was helping me dispose of newborns when I felt his emotions change. He suddenly got angry as I called the next newborn, a female called Charlotte, out. He yelled at her to run and took off after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't.

"Five years later Peter snuck back for me. It was a good day to arrive as Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. I wondered why she was different as she'd never felt a moment's depression, Her emotions started to change when she was around me-sometimes there was fear… and malice-they were the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I prepared myself to destroy my only ally when Peter returned," Jasper looked over at me again, warily. I stared at him, not really believing what I was hearing. He'd been through so much.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about things that I had never dreamed of. They'd never had a fight in those five years, even though they had met others in the north. They could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In just one conversation he had convinced me. I was ready to go and kind of relieved that I wouldn't have to destroy Maria. I walked away without a backwards glance.

"I travelled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting used to this new life. The depression didn't fade though. I didn't understand what was wrong with me until Peter noticed I was always worse after hunting. The emotions of the humans I killed always affected me. I could feel their fear and horror before I killed them." Jasper shuddered once again.

"The depression got worse and I eventually left Peter and Charlotte. Even though they were civilised, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel again. They only wanted peace from the fight. I didn't like killing anyone, even mere humans.

"After wondering about for a few years I found Carlisle out hunting one day. He was feeding off of the blood of animals, an idea I had never even thought of. I talked to him, and his family welcomed me with open arms. I learned to control my thirst, and this is where I am today." Jasper smiled at the thought, seeming happy to be away from the fighting and the depression. I silently thanked who ever was listening that I never had to face that life.

_So, the end of another chapter. Jasper's story went longer than I thought it would, but I just kind of let it go the way it was going. Review please, a lot of people are reading this but not reviewing. I like to know what you guys think!_

Jasper'sPixie97


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: This thing annoys me. I don't own Twilight; by saying this all the time it just kinda rubs it in little. I don't own Twilight; I already said that, but yeah…._ Chapter Six

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Are you alright Alice?" Jasper took my hands and pulled me to him. I then realised that I was shaking with fear. I had been so close to a life like that.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, trying to make myself believe it.

"No you're not," Jasper said as he pulled me closer.

"Then why'd you ask?" I muttered. We sat together watching the sun rise high above our heads.

"We should be getting back," Jasper suggested as he picked me up from the ground, all the way back to the house he never let go of my hand. I felt safe as he held me, my life was good for once.

"Jasper! Alice! Where have you guys been?" Esme exclaimed as she rushed out of the house to greet us.

"Hi Esme," Jasper replied politely still while holding my hand.

"Oh," Esme said stepping back and taking in the whole picture. "Oh," she said again, seeming slightly flustered. She smiled and ran into the house and I heard her talking quickly to Carlisle.

"Hello," Carlisle said coming outside. Soon we were joined by all of the Cullen's.

"What did you guys get up to?" Emmett said cheekily as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Emmett," Jasper growled in warning.

"Well, something seems to have happened," Emmett said.

I stepped behind Jasper, feeling very self-conscious and slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok, never mind Emmett," Jasper whispered.

"So you two together or what?" Rosalie said, joining in her husbands taunting.

"Umm..." Jasper started flustered. I knew that if I were still human then my cheeks would have been a bright red.

"We, all of us, have to go hunting. Don't we guys?" Esme said and was met with a chorus of 'sure'.

"Bye guys," Carlisle said as he and his family left, leaving Jasper and I standing alone in the front yard.

"Let's go inside," Jasper suggested.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

"Let's go inside," I suggested as the rest of my family scattered off on a 'hunting' trip.

"Ok," Alice said calmly, I wasn't expecting that. We entered the house and sat on the loveseat together.

"So…" I started, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, so…" Alice was starting to feel awkward, and I guess I was too.

"Are we, you know? A couple?" It was the only question I could come up with.

"I don't know. Are we?" Alice's soprano voice was clear and she sounded like a little kid.

"If you want," I turned to face Alice and we stared at each other for a few moments before she turned away. "I really like you Alice, even though we've just met," I grabbed both of her hands and played with her fingers.

"I like you too Jasper, a lot more than I probably should," Alice confessed.

"Vampires only get one mate, I think you're mine," I said quietly. "I hope you're mine," I muttered and heard Alice's laugh, sounding every bit like wind chimes.

"I hope you're mine too," she said as she turned my head to face hers, she smiled, her teeth glistening in the moonlight that now drifted in through the windows.

"How is it night already?" I asked standing up alarmed, how had so much time passed?

"I guess it is," Alice said, clearly as confused as I was. "Jasper," she breathed as she came over to me.

"Alice," I breathed in reply as I pulled her flush against me. "I hope it's not to soon, but I really do love you."

"It's ok, I already love you too," Alice said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. She tilted her head up and we stared at each other again. We both started leaning in, and soon our lips met. We were working in synchronisation, in perfect harmony. Right at that moment, when I knew Alice was finally mine, the world seemed perfect.

"Wow break it up dudes," Emmett's booming voice pierced through the still night. I sighed as I took Alice's hand and sat on the loveseat again. I pulled her into my lap, and she fitted perfectly, like a missing puzzle piece.

"Why do you have to ruin everything Emmett?" I asked.

"It's just a talent of mine," Emmett said while striking a pose.

"Idiot," I muttered in Alice's ear. I was rewarded with another clear laugh.

"I see you guys umm, like each other," Esme said, trying to discuss it but was failing miserably as she tried to hold back her own laugh.

"Nice to know you're so amused at the fact your own son finally found someone," I said sarcastically.

"Oh honey, I didn't mean to upset you," Esme said, her mothering instincts kicking in.

"It's ok," I said as she hugged me.

"Your welcome to stay here longer if you want," Esme said with a mischievous smile.

"Esme, you're as bad as Emmett," I groaned.

"That's not very nice Jasper," Carlisle said stepping forward, "No one can be worse than Emmett." We all laughed, apart from Emmett who sat there puzzled as to what we meant.

"Come on Alice," I grabbed Alice and we left the house behind us.

"What was that about?" Alice asked as we entered the clearing where we first met, when she was with the Volturi.

"My family likes to tease each other, but at the moment they all seem to be focusing on me."

"Oh," Alice said smiling.

"Not funny," I growled as I lunged at her. We fell to the ground, surely leaving marks. Alice squealed when I wouldn't let her up.

"Jasper! Let me go!" She tried unsuccessfully to get up.

"You want to be mean, you pay the price," I snarled in her ear. I felt her shudder beneath my body. I held her even closer. Eventually she stopped trying to get away and relaxed in my arms, I pulled her into my lap again and we stared at each other.

"I really do love you Miss Alice," I said smiling as I used my southern accent.

"As I love you," Alice said, her eyes twinkling.

_Wow, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I like the way it panned out; I really hope you guys do to. Review and tell me what you think!_

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight. Do I really have to say this all the time? (Continues muttering to herself)_

**Chapter Seven**

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

I waited with Esme for Jasper and Alice to come home again. The rest of my family had gone off on their own, so Esme and I sat on the loveseat together. "I'm happy for them," Esme said quietly.

"So am I," I agreed as I kissed her forehead. I heard Esme's sharp in take of breath and I looked at her in concern. "What is it?" I asked urgently.

"What about the Volturi?" Esme's question caused me to stop breathing altogether. "We have to talk to them," Esme said just as we heard Jasper and Alice in the distance.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Alice and I went back to the house to find Esme and Carlisle waiting impatiently. "What is it?" I asked, knowing something was wrong. I held Alice tighter, as though I could keep her invisible to the danger I knew was coming.

"Volturi," Esme murmured, and with that one word my life seemed to shatter.

"I'm going to have to talk to them," Alice said confidently.

"When?" I asked.

"Soon enough," she said. Why wasn't she scared for herself?

"Why don't you seem scared about it?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't think they'll hurt me," Alice said, reassuring us. If they hadn't killed her when she was part of a newborn army, why would they kill her now? We all relaxed and continued about our daily routine. Alice and I would be going hunting later today.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Jasper and I left to go hunting. We were running when I came across the trail of a deer. I pursued it as Jasper followed another trail.

I don't know how, but I tripped over something and fell. The ring given to me by my mother came off my finger and landed about three metres away. I quickly went to retrieve it, but as I turned around and started walking back I heard a growling behind me. Jasper was by my side in an instant.

"What happened?" He growled as he pushed me behind him.

"I grabbed my ring, I fell," I stuttered, trying to get the words to make sense, but they sounded crazy, even to my ears.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused. I put my head to the side so I could see around his arm. There were these big wolves, big as horses, that all seemed intent on killing me. The one in front, the biggest by far, was russet coloured. He walked over to one of the trees and went behind it. The other wolves all kept an eye on me.

"You know of the treaty," a male said looking at Jasper. He must have been the wolf that went behind the tree.

"I'm sorry, I did, but she didn't," Jasper gestured to me.

"What treaty?" I whispered quietly in his ear. The male looked at me closer and then gasped. Jasper became tense and growled in warning.

"I've seen you before," the male said. "In a photo, of my dad's." He pulled a phone out of his pocket and after a few moments I could hear the voice of another male on the other end. I tuned his voice out, wondering how he could have seen me before.

"Have you ever met him before?" Jasper asked.

"No," I whispered.

"My dad wants to talk to you," the male said. I heard snarling and realised it was coming from the wolves, and Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett. I stared at them. "I'm Jacob," he said, introducing himself.

"Ok," I said as I tried to step around Jasper.

"Alice," he hissed.

"But Jasper comes," I said confidently.

"Ok," Jacob said with a sigh of defeat. The wolves did not seem happy about it. "Follow me," Jacob announced as he turned around. Jasper grabbed my hand and we followed Jacob through the forest.

"Where are we going?" I wondered aloud.

"To my house," Jacob replied clearly uncomfortable. We walked in silence until we reached a little house that was a faded red. "I'm here," Jacob announced as we entered the house.

"Jake," a male in a wheelchair came out of one of the rooms. He gasped when he saw me.

"Hi, I'm Alice," I said, shifting uncomfortably. The man nodded in recognition as I said my name. Jacob went over to a cabinet and grabbed a photo. He showed it to me. "How is that possible?" I exclaimed as I took in the picture. It was the male in the wheelchair; he wasn't in the wheelchair in the photo though. He had his arm around a female that looked exactly like me. Her eyes were a piercing blue and she had the same jet-black hair as I did.

"She looks like you," Jasper whispered.

"It's my mum," I muttered.

_Ok, so I like this chapter, but I don't think it's the best. I think I could've done better, but I'm going to leave it, because knowing my luck I would end up making it even worse. It's more of a filler, I had to have something to lead up to the idea I have for it. Anyway, review please! Let me know what you think!_

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This is the first time I am dedicating a chapter to anyone, but there's a first for everything. This chapter is dedicated to kykyxstandler, I don't think you even realised it, but your review gave me the idea I needed to make this story even more interesting. I had most of this chapter planned, but now I think it's even better. Thank you so much! _

_Also, I would just like to say, I love all you guys who are reading and enjoying this story. Wow, I should probably stop and get on with the story…_

_Disclaimer: It saddens me to say this, but of course I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter Eight**

**Billy P.O.V.**

I stood staring at Alice. I couldn't believe she was here, and she was a vampire, just like her mum.

"How do you have a picture of my mum?" Alice questioned.

"Lilliana," I murmured, remembering. "You're my daughter," I told Alice. I watched as she processed the information. "I should probably introduce myself, I'm Billy," I said.

"How?" She asked.

"It's a bit of a long story, and the ending isn't happy," I warned her.

"I have time," Alice said as she leaned into the male vampire with her.

"Ok, well it was about forty years ago, maybe longer. I met Lilliana when she came on a holiday to La Push. It was love at first sight," I said, not seeing what was in front of me anymore. "Not long after we were travelling. When we were in Italy, she found out she was pregnant. Lilly wanted to keep you of course, as she would never hurt anyone. I was prepared to stay by her and help her raise you, but that's around the time I phased. I didn't know how to control it; Lilly didn't want anything to happen to you. So we agreed it was best for me to come back to La Push and she would raise you on her own. We kept in touch though.

"When you were fourteen she was turned into a vampire. Lilly came to me for help. She didn't know what to do, there was a coven of vampires, called the Volturi, and they scared her. They threatened to get rid of her if she didn't join them. She was powerful, I wouldn't doubt that you have the same abilities," I said smiling at Alice. Her face was impassive; I couldn't tell what she was making of this information.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what was happening. Alice's mum was turned into a vampire and her dad was a werewolf. I couldn't feel anything from Alice; it was a though there was nothing she could feel at the moment. I pulled her closer to me.

"What happened after that?" Alice asked.

"I didn't really know how to help her, but I did everything I could. Lilly stayed with me for about a year, and she let herself be happy. The Volturi hadn't come for her as they had threatened. That's when that photo was taken.

"Lilly was upset that she'd had to leave you, but she knew the risks. We stayed out of the way of humans as much as possible. She hunted animals, once again not wanting to hurt anyone. Lilly was always very careful because she didn't want to have a slip up.

"That's when they came good on their promise though," Billy sounded very grave. "She tried to get away from them, using her gifts, but she'd never practiced and they easily overwhelmed her. I tried my best to help, but they just flicked me away as though I were nothing. Lilly shouted at me to run, and I promised if I ever found you I would look after you," Billy said, speaking exclusively to Alice now. "Look's like you've taken care of yourself though."

"Does that mean…" Jacob trailed off.

"Yes, she's your half sister," Billy said.

"I'm related to a vampire!" Jacob started shaking as tremors rocked his body.

"Outside," Billy commanded with a voice full of authority. Jacob ran out of the house muttering to himself.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I stood staring at Billy, he was my dad? My dad was a werewolf and I had a half brother. My head was swimming as I tried to collect my thoughts. One thing came to the front of my mind though. I instantly got angry. "They killed my mum!" I shouted.

"Alice," Jasper said as he tried to soothe me.

"I've been living with them for the past thirty years and not once did my mum ever cross their minds!" I shouted again.

"Alice!" I froze as Jasper shouted at me. "You need to calm down," Jasper said quietly this time.

"I'm sorry but we've got to go," I said politely looking at Billy. It wasn't his fault, he tried, and I believed him. "I hope to see you again," I said as I quickly scrawled my number on a piece of paper. I walked over to Billy and gave it to him; he smiled at me. My answering smile was strained though.

"Bye," I called as Jasper and I left. I ran as fast as I could. When I made it to the clearing where Jasper and I first met, I let it all out. I screamed and broke as many things as I could get my hands on. Jasper tried to stop me but I pushed him away. All of the Cullen's entered the clearing, even Edward, Bella and Nessie. I was knocked to the ground, and I realised that Emmett and Jasper were restraining me.

"What happened?" Esme asked concerned. I ignored her as I felt my anger draining. I was still angry, but I was now sad to realise that my mum was dead. I hadn't held out much hope of her being alive anyway, but to find out she really was gone was still a shock to me.

"Alice," Jasper whispered in my ear. "Please calm down," he said sounding desperate.

"Ok," I breathed. They let me up and I hung my head in shame after realising the damage I had caused. "I'm sorry," I said apologetically.

"It's ok, you're allowed to be upset," Jasper said to me as he held me close.

"Maybe we should go up to the house and you can explain what happened here," Carlisle said sternly.

"Ok," I said, sighing in defeat.

_I am proud of this chapter! Please let me know what you guys think, a lot of people are reading but only a few are reviewing. Well, anyway, thanks to those who do review._

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, and really sorry for leaving it this long to update. I won't bother boring you with excuses, as I want you to enjoy this chapter. Thank you for any loyal readers I may have left, or any new readers who may have just stumbled across this story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter Nine**

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

We ran back to the house and I sat with Esme beside me as I waited for Alice to explain.

"I'm sorry…" Alice started but I cut her off.

"I know that Alice, but you just can't do that. Will you please tell us what's going on? We want to help you," I said comfortingly.

"Ok, well…" Alice trailed off and looked at her hands.

Jasper put his arms around her and held her as she sobbed.

"I'm okay," Alice collected herself and launched into her story.

**Esme P.O.V.**

I ran over to hold Alice as she started shaking again. I couldn't believe that the Volturi had killed her mum.

"That means you're part dog!" Emmett shouted.

Rosalie slapped him over the head and I glared at him. To all of our surprise Alice actually laughed.

"I guess it does," she giggled.

"See! Alice thinks it's funny. She's the only one with a sense of humour in this room," Emmett exclaimed.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I was running through the forest trying to clear my head, but that's not easy when you're connected to a pack through your mind.

_Wow, I can't believe it… _Seth thought.

_Leave me alone,_ I thought as loudly as I could.

I felt the others phasing out and I could not longer hear them. It was a lot quieter. There was no way it could be true. How come I wasn't told about this earlier? I needed to talk to Dad, I had a half-sister.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I don't think Jacob was taking the news well. Alice seemed to be letting it sink in, I was furious though. I couldn't believe they would do that.

"Alice, are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm happy that I've finally found out who my father is. But I just can't believe that Aro would have my Mum killed because she didn't want to join them. How did they keep it from me this long?" Alice exclaimed in frustration.

"Any chance we can have a battle with a group of powerful vampires?" Emmett said enthusiastically. He was always looking for a reason to fight.

"We aren't going to start a fight," Carlisle said calmly, he was always the voice of reason.

"But we didn't start it, they started it, about thirty years ago," Rosalie spoke up. Everyone in the room looked at her in shock. "It's true," she muttered.

"No, and that's final," Carlisle said as he and Esme ran from the room to go hunting.

"Let's go now!" Emmett shouted.

"We can hear you!" Esme's voice rang out clear from the forest.

We all laughed as Emmett hid his head in shame. I grabbed Alice's hand and ran with her through the forest to a lake. The sun was setting and the water looked as though it were shining like crystals.

_Thank you to anyone reading this. Review and tell me what you think please. Constructive criticism is welcome along with ideas on how to fix any problems this story quite possible has. Just general ideas for the story are also welcome because I don't want to get stuck for that long again._

_Jasper'sPixie97_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello? Anyone there? Oh my gosh... I can't believe I left it this long to update! I am so sorry everyone! I hope this chapter makes sense, I hope it fits in. My writing seems to have changed from when I first uploaded this story. Once again I hope this makes sense. Please feel free to tell me if anything is wrong, or if this chapter is just straight up horrible... Enjoy! (I hope)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I held Alice's hand as we slowed to a walk. The lake was beautiful at this time and I watched as Alice continued to let the new information sink in. I felt useless, there was no way I could help her at this moment.

"What are you thinking?" I asked quietly. She turned to face me, blue eyes staring into my honey coloured ones.

"About everything. About my mother, my father," her voice was soft as she continued, "my half brother." She titled her head slightly, still staring at me.

"What are you thinking?" It seemed strange that she would ask this, but I answered regardless.

"I was thinking about how amazing you are," I replied and was greeted with a snort of laughter. "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that, it's just that I'm amazed at how quickly everything has changed. Not too long ago I was living with the Volturi, not content with my life yet living it all the same. Now I've found you, and discovered the secrets of my past. I'm worried about what the future might hold," she answered, each word laced with sincerity.

"We'll get through it. If it comes to a fight between us and the Volturi, I'll always be on your side," I watched as a smile lit up her face. The sun had set beyond the horizon, but I could still see that beautiful smile.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Jasper watched me intently, and I couldn't help the smile that touched my lips when he claimed that he would always be on my side. I heard Carlisle and Esme hunting not too far away. They laughed at each other, enjoying the company of one another. It was the way I felt about Jasper. I'd lived with out him for what seemed like forever, but now I wasn't sure what I'd do if something were to happen. Emmett and Rosalie's voices joined that of Carlisle and Esme's.

"Should we go back to the house?" Jasper asked.

"Ok," I replied as I grabbed his hand, "but can we walk?"

I watched him smile as we walked slowly back to the house. Though the walk was long I enjoyed the way it was just Jasper and I. In those moments there was not Volturi or the threat of them coming to reclaim what never truly belonged to them.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I was surprised to find Dad still up when I got home. He sat in front of the T.V in the lounge room, but I didn't pay any attention to what he was watching. I fell onto the couch, my body aching but I was not going to bed until I had some answers.

"Why?" It was the first thing I could think of. When I'd first found out I was angry, but now I was just hurt that he hadn't told me. "Why did you never tell me?"

"Jacob, you need to know that I never thought you two would ever meet. I never thought I'd ever meet Alice," he sounded as exhausted as I did. It was a good thing that things like this didn't happen every day.

"But you never even told me who the lady was. You could have told me that. It was always just 'a friend'," my voice came out hoarse as though I'd been crying; which I hadn't.

"What was I supposed to say? That I was in love with a girl who was then turned into a vampire?" Dad was trying to make me see it from his point of view, but I was having trouble understanding. "Nothing is ever quite that simple."

"Look, I just don't get it! Are you sure that _vampire_ is your daughter? It could just be a mistake," I stood, anger coursing through my veins once again.

"Jacob, just calm down," he spoke with the voice of an alpha, those his days as part of a pack were long over.

"You know what? I don't even know why I tried to find out the whole story, it's clear I'm not going to get it."

"'The full story' is what I told Alice earlier. There is nothing else to it!" Dad was getting angry at me, but I couldn't help myself.

I ignored him as he shouted after me. I once again left the house, I was not going to believe what he'd said. He had to be wrong, he just had to be.

**Billy P.O.V.**

Jacob stormed out of the house as I shouted after him. He must be hurting, I could see where he was coming from, I guess I should have told him. But I didn't know how.

The people on the T.V. continued to talk happily, oblivious to what was happening in the real world. I sighed as I turned it off, wondering if Jacob would try to talk to me again.

I've found a child but lost one as well.

* * *

_I really hope you liked it! I need to stop saying hope... Anyway, feel free to review!_

_-Jasper'sPixie97_


End file.
